Shinobi's Life
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Yamato, anak dusun luar biasa yang kebetulan ditemukan Honjo saat sedang 'bermain' di sungai. Oleh Honjo, dia diminta untuk mengasuh anaknya. Apakah Yamato menerimanya? Suck at summary.. YamaTaka, shounen-ai. I warn you...


Hehehe… secara kebetulan pas lagi mandi saya inget lagi sama ide fanfic ini… inget dulu sama **Kazuazul**-san pernah mau bikin kolaborasi fic YamaTaka dan ini adalah ide yang kami dapat… tapi berhubung impian kolaborasi kami tidak terkabul, maka saya submit aja fic ini… sekalian jadi eye candy buat readers yang suka sama pairing YamaTaka… well, anyway enjoy the story please!

Summary: Yamato, anak dusun luar biasa yang kebetulan ditemukan Honjo saat sedang 'bermain' di sungai. Oleh Honjo, dia diminta untuk mengasuh anaknya. Apakah Yamato menerimanya?

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Shinobi's Life**

Chapter 1:

Yamato Takeru!

By: Vanilla Amano

Yamato Takeru, cowo berumur 16 tahun yang menghabiskan nyaris seluruh kehidupannya selama 16 tahun dengan mengabdi di desa kelahirannya, Purworejo *dibunuh massa* eh, salah, maksudnya di desa Kogajima (apakah itu desa? Author sendiri tidak yakin… =,=;). Dia adalah tipe anak yang sangat berbakti pada orang tua, berbudi pekerti baik, _gentleman_ sampai titik darah penghabisan, cekatan, ulet, berkompetitif tinggi, rajin belajar, rajin menabung, berotak brilliant dan populer. Dia juga populer di kalangan gadis sekampungnya (ya eyalaaaaah gue aja ngefaaaaans).

Tapi walau begitu, si Yamato ini menyimpan suatu rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan orang sekampungnya. Dia adalah pewaris resmi dari klan ninja paling terkenal se-Jawa Barat *digebuk massa* maksudnya, se-Jepang daerah Barat. Seluruh orang di kampungnya tersebut adalah ninja yang berasal dari klan yang berbeda-beda, namun mereka semua berada di satu kesatuan, klan ninja Yamato.

Seperti ninja pada umumnya, Yamato juga menerima misi dari luar maupun dalam desa, yang kebanyakan seputar mencuri gulungan, menyusup kerumah penguasa korupsi, menjadi bodyguard atau sekedar menjadi teman si kecil ketika anak anda rewel karena film Naruto. Dia biasa memberi demo bagaimana ninja sesungguhnya beraksi, dan jujur saja, dia adalah penggemar berat game-game bertema ninja seperti Tenchu atau Shinobido.

Heh? Anda bingung bagaimana dia bisa memainkan game-game tersebut padahal dia di desa? Biar saya jelaskan! Bila dia sedang ada misi ke kota, dia akan berevolusi menjadi anak kampung norak yang nyasar ke kota besar. Hobinya nyelonong masuk ke game center yang menyediakan fasilitas untuk main game dari berbagai console. Beberapa kali dia sempat 'menggacul' handheld yang disediakan game center itu untuk menjadi teman perjalanannya di kota atau hanya untuk menemaninya buang air di toilet. Untungnya dia berbudi pekerti baik dan tahu bahwa mencuri itu adalah perbuatan buruk, karena itu setelah selesai misi di kota, dia biasa mengembalikan barang yang dia gacul kembali ke tempatnya. Perbuatannya ini biasa membuatnya menerima serangan gencar dari pemilik game center yang dia gacul. Itu sebabnya dia sering masuk blak list beberapa game center dan tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Tapi emang dasar ninja, doyannya nyusup-nyusup...

Yah, walaupun beberapa sifatnya diatas ada yang bikin _ilfeel_, dia selalu dikagumi oleh orang-orang karena memang bakat dan keahliannya yang luar biasa. Bahkan dia diberi julukan _Eyeshield _21, gelar _runner_ terkuat yang hanya diberikan oleh _runner _paling hebat. Entah sakit apa orang yang menjulukinya dengan nama ini... kok bisa-bisanya dia mengaitkan _American Football _dengan kehidupan ninja? Tapi walaupun menerima protes dari beberapa kalangan yang kontra-ninja dan pro-american football, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Yamato memang cocok mendapat nama itu.

Nah, sekarang mari kita sudahi saja segala tetek bengek mengenai seorang ninja bernama Yamato Takeru yang menghabiskan kurang lebih 2 halaman ini dan beralih ke cerita utama fanfic ini yang sama sekali bukan mengenai 'Cara Menggaet Hati Yamato Takeru'.

Suatu siang, Yamato baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang nyaman dibawah saung ditengah sawah. Dasar bocah ga bener, disuru ngawasin kebo mandi malah tidur! (Yamato: Ya iyalah! Siapa yang mau ngeliatin kebo mandi! Idiiih, jijik aja gue!)

"Hoaaaaah... aku ketiduran..." Yamato nguap lebar. Seekor laler ijo berhasil menemukan jalan langsung ke mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Yamato menelan laler itu idup-idup tanpa dikunyah dulu. "Lumayan... bisa nahan laper ampe ntar pas makan siang..." dijamin 120%, kalo ada cewe cantik atau uke manis lewat, mereka bakal langsung eneg liat kelakuan Yamato barusan.

"Kebonya udah selesai mandi ya? Saatnya balikin dia ke kandang! Yosh!" Yamato mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninju udara keras-keras, tanpa sengaja mengirimkan tinju itu langsung menuju si kebo. Kebo yang malang itu langsung ko'id. Moga-moga arwahnya diterima di sisi-Nya... amin!

"Loh? Kebonya malah tidur? Yah, udahlah... biarin aja dia tidur dulu... pas bangun baru balikin ke kandang..." kata Yamato sebodo-amat-tuh-kebo-mau-idup-apa-ga-toh-bukan-urusan-gue. Dengan cueknya dia turun dari saung dan menaiki gerobak esklusif miliknya yang dibeliin sama ayahnya baru-baru ini karena berhasil menamatkan misi tingkat S. Jangan kira gerobaknya hanya berupa gerobak kayu biasa yang cepat hancur! Gerobaknya asli dari baja, buatan Winry Rockbell dari Fullmetal Alchemist, dipesan mahal oleh ayah Yamato esklusif untuk anak pertamanya yang _multi-talent _itu. Dan gerobak itu satu-satunya gerobak didesa ini yang ga perlu ditarik pake kebo! Bentuknya juga lain daripada yang lain! Berbeda dari gerobak biasa yang memiliki 4 roda, gerobak milik Yamato hanya memiliki 2 roda... cara menaikinya juga berbeda! Yamato harus menggenjot gerobak itu, baru gerobaknya mau jalan. Gerobak itu juga cuma bisa dinaiki kurang lebih 2 orang, satu didepan dan satu lagi dibelakang. Dan seperti namanya, 'esklusif buat Yamato', gerobak itu Cuma bisa dipakai Yamato seorang karena orang desa yang lain ga ada yang bisa naeknya...

Readers: Dodol! Itu mah SEPEDA dudul! *dupak-dupak author*

Vanilla: Gyaaaa! Ampun readers! *ngumpet dibalik gerobak Yamato*

Ahem, let us continue with the story shall we?

Dengan cekatan, Yamato menggayuh sepeda itu kearah hulu sungai. Dia berniat untuk memancing satu atau dua ikan untuk makan siangnya nanti. Karena ayahnya yang sangat ketat soal kemandirian, seluruh anggota keluarga Utama klan Yamato harus bisa menghidupi diri mereka sendiri. Adik Yamato yang ga-tau-berapa-umurnya-soalnya-ga-dikasih-tau-dengan-jelas-di-komik-Eyeshield-21 sendiri juga harus berusaha _survive _ditengah kejamnya dunia shinobi itu. untung penjaga kuil desa itu cukup baik dan memberi tempat bagi adik Yamato untuk tinggal sampai dia siap _survive _sendirian. Ibu Yamato juga sudah kehabisan akal untuk merubah prinsip hidup suaminya yang kadang bisa bikin nenek Yamato jantungan gara-gara para cucunya tinggal diluar sana sendirian.

Ingat saung tempat Yamato tidur tadi? Bisa dibilang saung itu adalah rumah tempat Yamato tinggal. Sudah sekitar 8 tahun Yamato menghabiskan hidupnya disana. Kecuali hari Sabtu dan Minggu, hari yang disetujui ayahnya sebagai hari berkumpul keluarga. Soal kebo yang lagi mandi, itu adalah kebo keluarga Yamato. Jadi maksud mau dia balikin itu adalah mau dibalikin ke kandang keluarganya. Tentu saja ayahnya mengizinkan Yamato bersaudara kembali ke rumah untuk kasus seperti ini.

Akhirnya Yamato berhenti mengayuh. Dia sudah sampai ke tempat tujuannya, hulu sungai. Dia segera turun dari sepedanya (oke, saya ngaku itu sepeda) dan berjalan kepinggir sungai. "Nah, jebakan seperti apa yang harus kupasang sekarang?" gumamnya penuh minat sambil ngelirik kiri-kanannya.

"Hmm?" tiba-tiba, sesuatu tertangkap dimatanya dan sukses menarik perhatiannya 100%. Seseorang terlihat sedang berenang dibagian sungai sebelah sana. Setahu Yamato, bagian sungai situ lumayan dalam dan terlarang untuk orang yang tidak bisa berenang dan anak-anak dibawah umur 5 tahun. Orang yang sedang berenang itu terlihat agak aneh, dia berenang dengan semangat, mengayunkan nyaris seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, dia masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi bagi perenang handal seperti Yamato adalah...

'_Hei, hei... orang itu tidak mengambil nafas dengan benar... bila terus megap-megap begitu air bisa masuk lebih banyak kedalam mulutnya... dan hal itu bisa membuatnya menelan air dan tenggelam...' _batin Yamato bingung. _'Oh... I get it! Dia memang tenggelam!' _kemudian dia menepukkan kedua tangannya setelah berhasil melewati tahap lemot akut.

"Tolong! Tolong!" orang yang berenang—atau tepatnya tenggelam—itu berteriak putus asa meminta pertolongan. Disudut matanya dia dapat melihat seseorang berdiri dipinggir sungai. Wajahnya ganteng, tapi ekspresinya luar biasa lemot. Sebelum sempat berteriak lagi, dia keburu tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Gawat! Aku harus menolongnya!" seru Yamato panik sambil buru-buru melepas baju luarnya dan nyebur ke sungai. Dengan luar biasa, dia berhasil berenang ke TKP dengan gampang dan menarik orang yang tenggelam itu keluar dari sungai tempat malapetaka berlangsung.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yamato buru-buru ke orang yang tenggelam barusan. Dia mengamati orang itu dengan cermat. Bajunya terlihat mahal, dan sepertinya bukan berasal darisini. Kebanyakan orang didesa ini memakai hakama atau malah baju ninja langsung, sementara orang ini memakai setelan jas rapi yang ga rapi lagi gara-gara barusan dia kelelep.

"Fuuh... terima kasih sudah menolongku," kata orang yang ditolong Yamato itu sambil tersenyum senang. "Nah, anak muda, maukah kau berbaik hati mengantarku ke kediaman klan Yamato? Aku ada perlu dengannya." pinta orang itu.

"Hmm? Baiklah..." angguk Yamato agak bingung. _'Aku kan Yamato... dia minta dibawa ke saungku atau rumah utama ya?'_ batinnya lemot. Ya tentu aja kerumah utama lah Yamato! Kok lo lemot aja sih!

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Honjo Masaru. Saya adalah presiden direktur dari perusahaan Shuuei Bears Company." Orang yang ditolong barusan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Yamato dan ayahnya, Yamato Yamamoto. (readers, saya ga tau nama bapaknya Yamato siapa, jadi saya ngasal aja) mereka saat ini ada dirumah Utama klan Yamato. Rupanya Yamato tidak cukup bodoh untuk membawa Honjo ini ke saung Pribadi miliknya.

"Hmm… orang penting seperti anda ada apa jauh-jauh pergi ke desa terpencil begini?" tanya Yamamoto seraya mengelus-ngelus janggut putihnya yang panjang sampai kedada. Biasanya dia mengikatkan pita pink diujung janggutnya. Bukannya ayah Yamato sudah kelewat tua atau bagaimana, hanya saja dia hobi cosplay. Karakter yang paling dia sukai adalah Yama-jii dari Bleach, jadi tolong bayangin aja dia kaya si Yama-jii. (makanya namanya Yamamoto)

"Ya. Apalagi sendirian. Apa yang terjadi pada bodyguard anda?" Yamato ikutan nimbrung penasaran.

"Ah, saya pergi kesini sendirian dengan asumsi semua aman selama saya tidak macam-macam. Tapi kemudian saya menemukan sungai tadi dan ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi Tarzan, karena itu saya coba gelantungan di sulur pohon itu. Tau-taunya sulurnya ga kuat dan malah putus. Akhirnya saya kecemplung deh. Ahahahha…" jelas Honjo sambil ketawa-ketiwi sendiri. Dalam sekejap Yamato memutuskan bahwa dia adalah orang yang ceria dan lumayan menyukainya (_'Jarang orang kaya baik begini,' _pikir Yamato). Sebaliknya, Yamamoto malah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang _annoying _(_'I have to eliminate this person as soon as possible,'_ batin Yamamoto kejam).

"Dan ada urusan apa anda kesini selain ingin merasakan jadi Tarzan?" tanya Yamamoto sinis.

"Baiklah, langsung saja saya katakan," Honjo mendadak jadi serius. "Saya ingin memberikan misi kepada ninja terbaik dari klan Yamato." dia memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat kepada Yamamoto. Yamamoto mengambil amplop itu dan menatap Honjo dengan tajam. "Tingkat S." Honjo menambahkan seraya tersenyum.

Yamamoto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia membuka amplop itu dan membaca kertas-kertas yang ada didalamnya. Setelah selesai, dia memberikannya pada Yamato untuk dibaca.

''_Misi melindungi pewaris utama Shuuei Bears Company, anak dari Masaru Honjo dari ancaman MIB yang mengincar kematiannya',' _Yamato membacanya dan memberikannya lagi pada sang ayah.

"Kami menerima," angguk Yamamoto. Honjo menghela nafas lega dan Yamato tersenyum bangga karena ayahnya ga pilih-pilih misi. "Tapi anak sayalah yang akan menjalani misi ini." Honjo cengo dengan mata melotot, Yamato keselek minumnya sendiri.

"Hah?"

Horeee! Chapter pertama selesai juga! Moga-moga bisa membuat readers penasaran dan menunggu-nunggu chapter selanjutnya... okay! C ya at the next chapter!


End file.
